supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Gordon
'''Robin "Rob" Gordon '''was a demon working for Nylora and the boyfriend of Lizzie Winchester. He worked as a part-time hunter with Isaac and Lizzie, till he betrayed them and was killed by the latter one. Background It is unknown if how old Rob's vessel was. The only known thing is that he was a businessman who made a deal with Crowley to stay forever young. Ten years after the deal was made did Crowley come for his soul and turned him into a demon for the favor of always staying young. It was stated by Crowley that the deal was made decades ago. When Nylora was building her army to take over hell did Rob betray Crowley and join her thinking that he would get something out of it. Season 1 Rob's first appearance was during a party, which was crashed by vampires. All party guests were captured and bought into the vampire nest. When Lizzie and Isaac arrived at the nest and were about to get killed by two vampires did he break from his bounds and kill them. He asked Lizzie out for a date to which she agreed. He explained them that his parents were hunters too but were killed when he was 13 so he grew up with his aunt. He claimed to still remember their voices. Coating her in believes that they have a lot in common (a hunter family, being kept away from the hunting life) does he offer Lizzie his help. She agrees again making him an official part of their team. Rob continues helping them out and their relationship soon enough turn sexually, him taking her virginity. He desperately tries to make her love him and asks her to trust him. He forces her to drink his blood, which leads to her ancient prophet powers being finally unlocked. Lizzie fearing for his safety tries to end things which he disagrees to and forces her to drink his blood again. Lizzie ends up getting addicted to his blood and keeps drinking it on her own accord. Slowly does her shy demeanor change to a confident, headstrong will making her love him even more for making her what she always wanted to be. Rob keeps feeding her his blood in secrecy from the rest of the Winchester family and Ancient Prophets. He later on leaves in order to "visit his aunt" and instead kills the prophet Bruce Maxwell as by the orders of Nylora. He returns and keeps feeding Lizzie. He supports her in her apocalyptic thoughts till Isaac forcefully splits them. Rob return anyway and meets Lizzie in secrecy to continue feeding her. Dean finds out about them meeting up and mistakes it for them just hooking up instead. When Nylora finally captures Lizzie do Dean, Sam and Isaac track Rob down to ask him for help which he reveals himself as a demon before fleeing his lair. When Lizzie escapes hell after killing Nylora does she track him down. She talks to him about his betrayal to which he mocks her about him never being interested in a human like her but asks her to sleep with him one last time before he kills her. Lizzie overpowers him and rips his heart out still high on demon blood. Overwhelmed by what she did and with her mind overpowered by the demon blood does she eat his heat but leaves the remains of his vessel rot. Aperrance He had wavy, shoulder-length, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He was a darkly handsome young man, being tall, slender yet muscular. Just like any other demon do his eyes turn black when revealing his true form. Personality At first was Rob pretty kind and is described as an innocent young man at the beginning of the show. He seems to like Cassandra a lot and befriends everyone easily expect for Isaac who is still suspicious of him. He has a cloud of mystery around him and always disappears when Team Free will shows up. Later on does he turn out to be abusive to Cassandra and keeps hurting her physically and mentally. In the end does he turn out to be a demon working under Nylora. He was always sassy and confident even in his last moments. Category:Demons Category:Hunters Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Winchester Allies Category:Season 1 villains